


Ревность за чашечкой чая

by Naonolvi



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, Romance, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naonolvi/pseuds/Naonolvi
Summary: Все мы знаем, что ревность не самое приятное, из всего многообразия чувств. Она рвет нутро клочками, топчет его грязными ботинками и выбрасывает в мусорное ведро. А что будет если ревность овладеет древним вампиром?! Как ему с этим справиться и объяснить то что твориться внутри, как ни странно, все еще живой души.
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Kudos: 4





	Ревность за чашечкой чая

Опаздывать на вечерний чай к самой королеве – верх неприличия. Особенно для молодой леди, которая упрямо игнорирует все светские мероприятия и приемы ее Величества.

Приглашение провести пару часов за беседой и чашкой чая пришло неделю назад. В нем значилось, что королева будет ожидать Интегру в своей загородной резиденции к пяти часам вечера. Подобные чаепития стали традицией. После совершеннолетия девушки глава государства – под предлогом безобидного общения – взывала к голосу разума леди Хеллсинг. Вместе с чаем вливала в нее просьбы задуматься о семье. Угощала традиционными английскими сконами, но со вкусом мольбы о том, что организацию нельзя оставлять без наследника, в котором будет течь кровь Хеллсингов. А песочное печенье, кажется, было насквозь пропитано желанием властьдержательницы выдать Интегру замуж. Однако во всей этой заботе сэр Хеллсинг подозревала лишь волнение о том, кто скажет Алукарду «к ноге» после ее смерти. Но, вопреки всему, из года в год она молча выслушивала все доводы собеседницы, выпивала пару чашек ароматного чая и, оставляя монархиню без какой-либо определенности, уезжала, ссылаясь на высокую занятость.

Интегра опаздывала. Опаздывала безбожно. Весь сегодняшний вечер и подготовка к встрече с правительницей летели в тартарары – не без помощи, конечно, одного подчиненного. Кто бы мог подумать, что древний вампир – бывший господарь Валахии, да и вполне себе взрослый мужчина – окажется таким ревнивцем. Именно этим вопросом девушка задавалась, нервно перебирая гардероб. От делового и так любимого ей костюма пришлось отказаться в пользу более женственного образа в виде струящейся юбки в пол и дополняющей ее блузы, что смогла прикрыть след на шее от оставленного вампиром засоса. Алукарда словно подменили с тех пор, как их отношения вышли на новый уровень. Впрочем, он и раньше отличался бурной реакцией на оскорбления и колкие фразы в сторону своей госпожи. И все же с тех пор, как его хозяйка превратилась в его женщину, король нечисти по-настоящему зверел, стоило кому-либо бросить сальный взгляд на фигуру мимо проходящей Интегры. Он с успехом довел до состояния истерии и животного страха немало солдат на службе у Хеллсинга. Еще бы – когда у тебя за спиной сгущается темнота, настолько холодная и липкая, что мурашки бегают по позвоночнику и эхом отдаются где-то в районе пяток так, что сердце начинает пропускать пару ударов. А из самой темноты десяток красных глаз со злостью и голодом смотрят прямо в душу, хочешь – не хочешь, а заявление об отставке на стол начальнице положишь. Предварительно сменив штаны. Высший вампир знал, что после такого можно словить пару пуль в районе желудка, но бушующая ревность и чувство собственности всегда брали верх. И в данный момент, развалившись в кресле, вышеупомянутый вампир молча, но с самой довольной на свете улыбкой наблюдал за своей потихоньку выходящей из себя возлюбленной.

– Признайся, ты специально это сделал? – перебрасывая через плечо очередную неподходящую вещь, обратилась леди Хеллсинг к Алукарду. – Хочешь, чтобы королева что-то заподозрила? – не дожидаясь ответа на первый вопрос, вновь вопрошала она у графа. – Если она это увидит, – повернувшись к мужчине, девушка указала пальчиком на розовый след от засоса. – У ее Величества появится масса вопросов, на которые я не готова отвечать! – не унималась Интегра. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что будет, если о нас узнают? Что я – последняя дочь рода Хеллсинг и глава тайной организации по борьбе с нечистью – наступила на горло всем правилам, чести и достоинству собственной семьи, разделив душу и ложе с нежитью?

Интегра потихоньку приходила в ярость. Больше всей этой ситуации ее раздражало молчание брюнета и бледные губы, искривлённые в самодовольной улыбке. Он явно наслаждался происходящим.

– В молчанку со мной задумал играть, граф? – буквально выплюнула девушка, не надеясь получить ответа на вопрос, и принялась застегивать наконец-то подобранную блузку с высоким воротом, скрывающую след ее порочной связи.

– Если это такая проблема, то почему бы тебе просто не остаться дома? – не прекращая улыбаться, нарушил молчание вампир.

– Проблема не в этом, – на долю секунды леди Хеллсинг коснулась своей шеи. – Проблема в тебе и твоей ревности, Алукард. Ты знаешь, о чем будет вести речь ее Величество на этой встрече, и тебя это ужасно раздражает. За твоим спокойным видом скрыт ураган эмоций. Не многовато ли для не-мертвого? – уже накинув шляпку и недовольно осматривая себя в зеркале, ответила ему Интегра.

То, что девушка видела в зеркале, ей явно не нравилось. Образ зефирной английской леди никак не вязался со строгой и хладнокровной главой тайной организации. Да что уж говорить: в таком наряде даже револьвер некуда было спрятать. Хотя, имея при себе достаточно ревнивого телохранителя, пистолет становился лишь бесполезным аксессуаром женского туалета.

– Ревнуешь так, словно на этой встрече королева меня под какого-то лорда подложит, и он – как порядочный мужчина – будет обязан на мне жениться.

Естественно, для Носферату признаться в своей беспочвенной ревности означало полную капитуляцию, поэтому выпад Интегры он оставил без какой-либо реакции, хотя на деле хотелось переломить шею этому несуществующему лорду.

– Я просто не вижу смысла во всех этих встречах с королевой, – максимально меланхолично ответил мужчина, махом головы спихнув очки на кончик носа, чтобы лучше разглядеть госпожу в новом для него образе.

– Говори, что хочешь, Алукард, но я не имею права пропускать аудиенцию с королевой, даже если она вновь заведет пластинку о целесообразности обзавестись мужем и родить наследника. А лучше – двух, – почему-то поморщилась от своих же слов леди Хеллсинг. 

Ее саму чрезвычайно напрягали подобные разговоры. Монархиня нередко рекомендовала ей присмотреться к сыну какого-нибудь министра или политика, что составил бы идеальную партию. И каждый раз Интегре приходилось открещиваться от них, словно от нежити. Хотя в случае с упырями все обстояло куда проще, нежели с не состоявшимися женихами. Не могла же она вывернуть перед королевой душу наизнанку и признаться, что в ее жизни уже есть любимый мужчина. Титулом не обделен – граф, как-никак, правда, мертв уже пару сотен лет и человеческую кровь пьет, а в остальном – чудесный человек... или почти человек.

– Уверяю, у тебя нет никаких поводов ревновать меня, граф, – все же оставшаяся недовольной своим отражением девушка направилась к выходу из спальни. – И да! Забыла сказать – ты со мной не едешь. Приказ королевы, – произнося это, сэр Хеллсинг на секунду замерла в дверях, чтобы взглянуть на Алукарда и увидеть, как в кроваво-красных глазах загорелся недобрый огонек, и понять, что ничем хорошим сегодняшняя встреча явно не закончится.

Садилась в автомобиль Интегра с четким пониманием того, что в гробу вампир видел приказы королевы и, вероятнее всего, намеревался тихо наблюдать эту встречу из ее же собственной тени.

– Я знаю, что ты здесь и прекрасно меня слышишь, – завела мысленный диалог девушка, как только под колесами Роллс-Ройса зашумела брусчатая дорога, ведущая к выезду из семейного поместья Хеллсинг.

– Давай договоримся сразу на берегу, – предложила Интегра. – Я закрываю глаза на то, что ты проигнорировал приказ ее Величества, а ты, в свою очередь, будешь паинькой и не дашь даже малейшего намека на свое присутствие рядом со мной, – на мгновение она прервала поток мыслей, адресованных вампиру, а затем добавила: – как физически, так и мысленно.

– Это приказ? – голос Носферату эхом раздался в голове леди.

– Нет. Это лишь моя маленькая просьба, – откинувшись на сидение дорогого авто и прикрыв глаза, пробормотала она. Ответом ей послужила тишина, что означало согласие вампира на ее условия, и можно было, наконец, расслабиться. Дорога к загородному дому королевы неблизкая, нужно использовать это время с пользой и провести час в тишине.

В этом году осень стояла, на удивление, сухая и теплая. Летнюю зелень лишь слегка тронули пестрые краски сентября, поэтому королевская резиденция приветствовала роскошным садом, утопающим в зелени и цветочных клумбах. Летняя беседка, куда чопорному дворецкому было велено сопроводить Интегру, предстала гладкими мраморными колоннами, соединенными куполом белоснежной крыши. Весь этот колоритный элемент приусадебного участка был объят вьющимися растениями, даря пространству уютную атмосферу.

Из беседки доносился оживленный разговор. Девушка четко определила два голоса. Один, без всяких сомнений, принадлежал королеве, а второй – бархатным тембром обладал мужчина, и, судя по отсутствию хрипотцы в голосе, – мужчина молодой. Это не могло не напрячь леди Хеллсинг, учитывая цель сегодняшнего чаепития.

– Ваше Величество, прибыла леди Интегра Фэйрбрук Уингейтс Хеллсинг, – безэмоционально отчеканил дворецкий и пропустил девушку вперед.

Перед Интегрой предстала монархиня, сидящая на небольшом диванчике, оббитом белым шиншилом и стоящем на резных ножках. В руках она держала фарфоровое блюдечко с выгруженной на него чашкой, наполненной ароматным чаем. Обладателем второго голоса оказался высокий молодой мужчина лет тридцати, облаченный в темно-синий костюм. Ухоженные руки, волосы, уложенные в идеальную причёску, начищенная до блеска обувь и серые глаза, полные уверенности и решимости, говорили сами за себя: «я – сын аристократа и большой шишки».

– Добрый вечер! Приношу свои извинения за опозд..., – Интегра пыталась извиниться за несвоевременное прибытие, но королева прервала ее.

– Здравствуй, мое милое дитя. Присаживайся, – женщина жестом пригласила гостью присесть на диван рядом с ней. В то же время неизвестный дворянин поднялся в знак приветствия вошедшей дамы.

– Мы ожидали тебя, – тон ее Величества был добр и нежен. Королева всегда относилась к Интегре с родительской заботой – особенно после смерти Артура. И продолжала это делать, несмотря на то, что девочка давно выросла, руководила тайной организаций, защищающей целую страну от нечисти, могла дать фору бывалому солдату в бою, курила и ругалась, как матрос, а высший из всех вампиров склонил перед ней колено и величал своей госпожой.

– Интегра, – начала правительница, как только леди присела на диван. – Позволь тебе представить моего гостя – сэр Генри Джон Бедфорд, – мило улыбаясь, женщина указала на мужчину свойственным лишь ей жестом – слегка вскинув руку.

Молодой человек отвесил учтивый поклон и сделал шаг в сторону Интегры. Девушка, с детства окруженная представителями разных военных профессий, министрами и простыми солдатами, считала обычное рукопожатие самой достойной формой приветствия. Поэтому, когда Генри Бедфорд протянул ей руку, леди Хеллсинг в ответ намеревалась так же, по привычке, пожать ее, давным-давно стерев из памяти правила этикета английской леди. Однако, когда ее рука, поданная ребром, лишь коснулась кисти Генри, тот ловко перехватил ее и наградил тыльную сторону аккуратной ладошки невесомым поцелуем.

– Добрый вечер, леди Хеллсинг. Я восхищен и чрезвычайно рад нашему знакомству, – практически нараспев протянул Бедфорд, все еще не отпуская руку девушки.

– Взаимно, сэр, – на автомате выдала Интегра, выдернув конечность из хватки. Никогда ранее при знакомстве мужчины не целовали ей рук и, уж тем более, не одаряли таким взглядом. Подобное могло смутить, но леди была напряжена. Ей определенным образом не нравилось такое начало знакомства и не верилось в то, что новый знакомый до сих пор жив. Ведь один ревнивый румын простым движением мог размазать содержимое черепной коробки молодого лорда по полу беседки. Но мистер Бедфорд стоял перед ней невредимым и живее всех живых. Может, и правда ей удалось достучаться до остатков здравого смысла вампира, и он наконец-то прекратил свои выходки…

– Мы с Вами ранее не встречались, но фамилия мне кажется знакомой, – обратилась сэр Хеллсинг к собеседнику.

– Сэр Бедфорд с недавних пор назначен на должность первого морского лорда в Британском Адмиралтействе, – начала королева, пока Генри присаживался обратно в свое кресло. – Несмотря на столь юный для такой должности возраст, добился уже не малых успехов. В этом вы чем-то схожи, – добавила она, отпивая ароматный чай.

Только идиот сейчас бы не догадался, что женщина не просто так поет дифирамбы о новом знакомом. Здесь начиналось твориться таинство сватовства к потенциальному жениху.

– Да, теперь я припоминаю. Кажется, сэр Пенвуд говорил об этом, – вспомнила Интегра болтовню усатого адмирала.

– Вы тогда проигнорировали приглашение на празднование в честь моего назначения, – в голосе Генри чувствовалась обида и желание упрекнуть собеседницу в ее нелюдимости.

– Сэр, моя работа не предполагает наличие выходных или отпуска, и – уж тем более – у меня нет времени на посещение светских вечеринок, – резко ответила на подобное замечание Интегра. – Если Вас это как-то оскорбило, то могу прислать запоздалый отказ на приглашение – в скопе с извинениями в письменном виде, – в памяти сразу всплыл пригласительный конверт, что тут же был отправлен в мусорное ведро.

– Какой темперамент, – восхитился сэр Бедфорд. – Мне нравится. Прошу меня извинить, милая леди. Я лишь раздосадован тем, что не познакомился с Вами раньше, – разведя руки в стороны и с восхищением смотря на Интегру, воскликнул Генри.

– Меня подобным не задеть, – бросила в ответ девушка, думая о том, кто мог бы не совсем адекватно воспринять подобные высказывания в ее сторону, но вампир до сих пор не давал о себе знать.

Сколько женихов вот так, парой фраз, сливала Интегра – уже и не счесть. Как и в предыдущие разы, она уже мысленно праздновала победу.

– И все же позвольте загладить вину, – не унимался Бедфорд. – Не составите ли Вы мне компанию в посещении Ковент-Гардена? На днях состоится дивный балетный спектакль, а в компании столь прекрасной дамы он обречен стать незабываемым, – и он протянул ей брошюру королевского театра. Аристократ оказался не робкого десятка и, судя по всему, настроен был очень решительно, что стало неожиданностью для леди Хеллсинг.

Хозяйственность – это одна, если не из основных, но точно не из последних качеств хорошего руководителя. И обзавестись крепкими связями в военно-морском ведомстве Великобритании уж точно не было бы лишним. Что до сэра Пенвуда, так с этим нытиком в последнее время трудно было иметь дело. А с молодым, амбициозным и заинтересованным в Интегре, как женщине, лордом адмиралтейства было бы куда проще: раскрутить на, скажем, новый военный катер или содействие в поставке современного оружия. Кажется, именно это сэр Хеллсинг прочитала на буклете с рекламой балетного спектакля, переданного ей сэром Бедфордом.

– В конце концов, общий досуг станет замечательной возможностью узнать друг друга получше, – пользуясь ступором Интегры продолжал Генри. – Нам же с Вами предстоит работать вместе. Я прав, Ваше Величество? – и перевел внимание на королеву.

– Верно. Вам, в связи с новой должностью, необходимо присутствовать на ряде собраний организации Хеллсинг, что касаются вопросов обороны нашей страны. К тому же, леди хоть иногда нужно отдыхать и выходить в свет, – подобно приказу проговорила женщина, касаясь плеча Интегры и выводя ту из размышлений.

Сэр Хеллсинг, бросив быстрый взгляд на собеседников и уже мысленно держа в руках накладную о поступлении партии оружия на вооружение ее организации, приняла отчаянное решение, о котором она в дальнейшем, вероятнее всего, пожалеет.

– Я с детства не была на балете, – начала леди. – Что ж, думаю, мне и правда стоит почаще позволять себе отдыхать и менять обстановку. Я принимаю Ваше предложение, сэр Бедфорд, – дала она сухой ответ абсолютно отрешенно, даже не взглянув в сторону мужчины, и отложила буклет на чайный столик.

Королева – на то и королева, что превосходные манеры и воспитание никогда не позволяли дать волю чувствам. Хотя сейчас ей по-матерински хотелось расцеловать Интегру, сердце которой, как ей показалось, начало таять, так что все труды, судя по всему, дали положительный результат. Хорошо, что ее Величество никогда не узнает, как сильно ошибалась сейчас.

– Прекрасно, что вам удалось договориться, – обрадовалась женщина. – Мистер Бедфорд, предлагаю вернуться к нашему разговору на следующей неделе и обсудить все более подробно, – перевела она тему, зная, что «рыбка» может сорваться в любую секунду.

– Как будет угодно, Ваше Величество, – почти незаметно улыбнулся Генри и, бросив быстрый взгляд на циферблат наручных часов, поднялся с места. – Не хочется покидать компанию столь прекрасных дам, но я вынужден откланяться. Долг зовет.

– Понимаю, – правительница грациозно поднялась с диванчика.

– Мистер Бедфорд, прошу Вас задержаться еще на пару минут, – величественно обратилась она к мужчине. – Для вас подготовлены документы на подпись. Они в моем кабинете. Пара минут на бюрократию – и Вы свободны.

– Сэр Хеллсинг, прошу ожидать меня здесь, – оставляя Интегру и мистера Бедфорда одних, женщина вышла из беседки.

Безмолвная тишина ватным одеялом окутала оставшихся молодых людей. Нарушил ее звук наливающегося в чашку чая. Сэр Хеллсинг была рада скорому отъезду мистера Бедфорда, и это стало отличным поводом отпить немного изысканного напитка. Мужчина молча наблюдал, как ароматной рекой наполняется чашка и, поправив галстук, присел рядом с Интегрой.

– Я с нетерпением буду ждать нашей встречи, леди, – нарушил неловкую паузу Генри.

– Уверена, балет будет замечательным, – намотав все свои манеры и вежливость на кулак и натянув самую милую улыбку, ответила девушка, лишь бы он поскорее убрался.

– Вижу, Вы не воспринимаете меня серьёзно, а зря… – распознав фальшь, продолжал мужчина. Его голос уже не был подобен вечерней соловьиной песне, а тон стал холоднее. – Чтобы Вы понимали: я настроен решительно и серьёзно, – он не мямлил, как все его предшественники, да и, в принципе, резонно отличался от остальных, что очень настораживало Интегру. Но, вероятнее, причиной такой самоуверенности являлось отсутствие обычно присутствующего за спиной леди Хеллсинг Носферату. Возможно, на то и был рассчитан приказ королевы, чтобы не спугнуть очередного кавалера.

– Мне не совсем ясно, на что именно Вы так настроены, сэр Бредфорд, – смотря прямо ему в глаза, нагло врала о своей беспроницательности Интегра.

Дети богатых и влиятельных родителей всегда получали то, что хотят. По крайней мере, таковой была статистика. И Генри Бедфорд не был исключением. Любой каприз и желание единственного сына исполнялись моментально, и посему, будучи уже взрослым мужчиной, тот не привык терпеть отказов.

– Я… – он замолчал на секунду и накрыл ладонью руку Интегры. – Я просто так не отступлю, – его голос стал громче. Взгляд серых глаз уже не отражал ту безмятежность и доброту, а все тело напряглось. – Буду следовать своей цели до конца. А достигну ее, когда украшу пальчик Вашей руки обручальным кольцом. И поверьте, никто и ничто меня не остановят.

– Звучит, как угроза, – усмехнулась девушка. Ей не впервой вот так открыто заявляли о своих намерениях. Каждый второй поклонник грозился утащить её к алтарю. Поначалу такое раздражало, а сейчас, напротив, очень веселило. 

– Что Вы, мисс Хеллсинг, ни в коем случае. Вы – хрупкий цветок, который я намерен оберегать от любых бед, – крепче сжимая руку девушки, клялся Генри. – Интегра, такая женщина, как Вы, заслуживает самого лучшего, и я могу Вам это дать. Я положу к Вашим ногам власть, положение в обществе, деньги, – загорелся от собственных речей мужчина. – Одно ваше слово – и вместо пыльной палатки на военном полигоне будут роскошные апартаменты в любом райском уголке. Я смогу окружить Вас заботой и лаской, в которой нуждается любая женщина, как любовник я тоже Вас не разочарую...

– Мистер Бедфорд, я сама в состоянии постоять за себя, а должность моего телохранителя давно занята, – уже со сталью в голосе прервала его Интегра, намеренно игнорируя последние слова. Этот разговор, определенно, затянулся.

– Я наслышан о Вашем головорезе, – в голосе чувствовалась насмешка. – Охранник столь грозный, что и на милю никого к Вам не подпускает. Однако мы с Вами здесь одни, и никто нам не мешает, – тихо посмеявшись, Генри придвинулся к девушке чуть ближе. Придвинулся – и затылком ощутил холодную сталь дула пистолета, а до ушей донесся звук снятия предохранителя.

Интегра знала, что в такой ситуации вампир обязательно выдаст что-нибудь из своего арсенала выходок, и не была удивлена его появлению, скорее, даже ждала этого. Но не предполагала, что дело дойдет до оружия. Подняв ледяной взор на слугу, она поняла, что дело пахло жареным. Алые глаза пылали, рукоять Касула готовилась треснуть от той силы, с какой ее сжимал Алукард, а по углам беседки плясали черные тени. Носферату был, мягко сказать, в ярости, готовый, подобно тесту, замесить ее нового знакомого.

– По краю ходите, мистер Бредфорд, – столько яда в голосе графа леди никогда не слышала.

– Не думал, что сегодня будет еще один гость, – скрывая страх, от которого начали подрагивать кончики пальцев, Генри повернулся к Алукарду так, что теперь дуло увесистого пистолета смотрело ему точно меж глаз.

Ответом Бредфорду послужила лишь улыбка, обнажившая белые клыки, больше похожая на оскал.

– Алукард, не надо! – приказала Интегра, зная, чем сулит подобная реакция короля нежити. Не хватало еще потом разгребать шумиху о найденном в резиденции королевы трупе молодого лорда.

– Вам пора. Королева ждет, – опуская оружие и не сводя взгляда с Бедфорда, прошипел вампир.

– Вам стоит обучить манерам своих сотрудников, дорогая леди, – расплываясь в мерзкой улыбке и поняв, что опасность миновала, пропел Генри.

– Чтобы хорошо выполнять свою работу, манеры ни к чему, – склонив голову набок и смотря на Алукарда, бросила она. – Да и на поле боя они будут бесполезны. Наша работа – не курорт, каждый день подобен битве, и моя охрана всегда начеку.

– Летний сад ее Величества – это не поле боя, – не унимался мужчина. – Неужели Вы увидели во мне угрозу?

Леди Хеллсинг ничего не ответила, да и не хотела, интерес к этому спору был утерян. Девушка устало потерла переносицу под очками и шумно выдохнула. Как и ожидалось, вечер был испорчен, начиналась мигрень, и хотелось курить. Алукард же, молча спрятав в глубину плаща пистолет, в три шага оказался за диваном, на котором сидела его госпожа и, облокотившись двумя руками на спинку мебели, коршуном навис над ней. Взгляд алых глаз, в котором плескалась ненависть, все так же был прикован к новому знакомому его возлюбленной. 

– В день спектакля я пришлю за Вами автомобиль, леди Хеллсинг, – отчеканил Бедфорд, поняв, что ответа не последует, и пришло время прощаться. – Эта встреча не совсем удалась, начнем все заново. И я позабочусь о том, чтобы вечер прошел без... – мужчина запнулся на секунду, окинув вампира взглядом, – ... нареканий.

– Хорошего вечера, сэр Бедфорд, – попрощалась Интегра.

– До встречи, леди, – Генри чуть кивнул головой, одернул белоснежные манжеты и покинул беседку.

Пространство вокруг, помимо разлитого в воздухе напряжения, наполнил едкий дым наспех прикуренной сигары, пока двое молча слушали удаляющийся стук лакированных ботинок. Все еще сидящая на диване Интегра задрала голову наверх, чтобы видеть Алукарда.

– И что это было? – выдыхая дым прямо ему в лицо, спросила девушка.

– Всего лишь один жалкий человек, – пожав плечами, спокойно ответил он, прекрасно зная, что она имела в виду.

– Мы же с тобой договорились. Помнишь? – снисходительно начала графиня. - Но я солгу, если скажу, что не рада твоему появлению.

– А я-то уж думал, что испортил тебе свидание, госпожа, – продолжал гнуть своё Алукард, намеренно перейдя на официоз.

– Опять ты за своё, – зажав в зубах сигару, вяло протянула девушка. – Мы с тобой это не раз проходили, – идти на поводу у вампира не было никакого желания, поэтому ее спокойствию можно было только позавидовать. Носферату хоть и нарушил их договоренности, но все же избавил ее от компании «мистера Бредфорда».

– Что-то не припоминаю урока о том, как стоит вести себя, если какой-то тип при даме хвастается своими умениями в постели, – оскалился граф.

– Я думала, что слова, сказанные человеком, тебя не волнуют, Алукард, – улыбаясь, ответила Интегра. Почему-то сейчас грозный вампир с обычно свойственной лишь подросткам ревностью казался ей весьма милым (если такое слово вообще можно применить, говоря о нем). Это не могло не вызвать улыбку. Да и самой девушке порой было приятно наблюдать, как граф исходит на ревность, но в этом она никогда бы не созналась. В такие моменты приходило понимание того, что в древнем короле нечисти все еще живы чувства и эмоции. Поэтому сейчас хотелось обнять его, заглянуть в кроваво-красные глаза, дотянуться до тонких и прохладных губ и подарить легкий поцелуй, что послужило бы противоядием от отравляющей ревности.

Вооружённая благими намерениями успокоить своего вампира, Интегра, затушив сигару, встала с диванчика. Брюнет в это мгновение выпрямился и внимательно следил за действиями хозяйки. Подойдя вплотную, она, не спеша, запустила руки под красный плащ, проведя ладонями по широкой спине. Прижимаясь к мужчине всем телом, сэр Хеллсинг подняла голову, чтобы поймать уже ставший родным алый взор. Скольких женщин, интересно, свели с ума эти глаза, как при жизни, так и после нее? И, казалось, если вот так смотреть подолгу, Алукард украдет ее душу, но она смотрела итак слишком долго – спасать бесполезно. И в подтверждение – взгляд Носферату становился поистине магнетическим в минуты их уединения. А где-то на самом дне рубиновых озер загорался уголёк, что через пару минут обещал стать всепоглощающим пожаром. 

Страсть между ними всегда вспыхивала новогодним фейерверком. Внезапная, яркая и настолько незабываемая, что разум девушки в самый неподходящий момент дотошно напоминал ей о том, какие стоны срывались с губ и как обнаженное тело прогибалось под крепкими руками вампира. Не раз ей приходилось прятать стыдливый румянец на собраниях рыцарей и заставлять себя думать о данных из доклада, не обращая внимания на то, как тело ныло в тех местах, где Алукард совсем недавно оставлял влажные поцелуи. 

И пока голубой лёд глаз девушки таял от пламени алого взора, а чуть приоткрытые губы почти достигли своей цели, бездействующий до этого мужчина рывком сгреб Интегру, одной рукой подхватив под бедра, а другой помогая преодолеть оставшиеся сантиметры между губ, прижав леди к себе со спины. Пойманная врасплох графиня крепко вцепилась в ткань пиджака Алукарда. Невинные шалости – это не его стиль, поэтому поцелуй с первого мгновения стал глубоким и напористым. Языком вампир по-хозяйски проник в рот девушке, а острые клыки опасно царапали губы. Хеллсинг понимала, что так вампир выплескивал все те эмоции, что не находили словесной окраски. А язык тела для него всегда был куда красноречивее. Поэтому она дала ему возможность «высказать» все, что накипело, и с не малым рвением ответила на поцелуй.

На пол с предсмертным звоном, оставляя лужи благородного напитка, полетел чайный сервиз со стола, куда Алукард усадил свою госпожу. Сладости и пирожные постигла та же участь. Почуяв под собой гладь столешницы, сэр Хеллсинг, быстро скользнув руками по груди брюнета, обняла того за шею. Каждый миллиметр кожи пылал, а в глубине глаз заплескалось удовольствие. Миллиардами огней внутри зажигалось чуть ли не звериное желание. Ярко и быстро, а затем потухая, разливалось истомленной негой где-то внизу живота. Страсть уверенно брала верх над разумом. Их могут застукать в любую секунду, но это лишь сильнее будоражило и волновало кровь.

Сильные руки вампира, уже изучившие каждый изгиб тела девушки, ловко скользнули под складки длиной юбки. Широкие ладони прошлись вверх, оглаживая стройные ножки, затянутые в эластичную ткань черных чулок. Секундная задержка на узорчатой кайме пикантного элемента женского гардероба, и руки сжали ягодицы Интегры. Увлеченная в поцелуй, она почувствовала и услышала, как под напором рвётся тонкое кружево ее нижнего белья. Клочок черной тряпки, что раньше называлась трусиками, Алукард швырнул под диван. Ему не до мелочей. Устранив все преграды, пальцы графа принялись ласкать разгоряченную и уже влажную плоть леди Хеллсинг. Отчего та, прервав поцелуй, шумно вздохнула, перейдя на стон, который был похож на мольбу о продолжении действий. Сейчас ей как никогда хотелось отдать себя этому мужчине полностью, без остатка.

Король нежити, не прекращая ласкать свою графиню, свободной рукой поднялся вверх, очертив изящный изгиб по тонкой талии, и остановился на прерывисто вздымающейся груди. Бюстгальтер Интегра не носила. Один рывок и пуговицы блузки бисером рассыпались на пол, даря свободу томящейся и ожидающей нежности груди.

– Держи себя в руках, – легко хлопая по щеке вампира, прошептала Интегра. 

Пробежав хищным взглядом по аппетитным формам, Алукард прильнул губами к ложбинке между мягких грудей. Оставил мокрую дорожку коротких поцелуев и, добравшись до вершины, жадно прикусил сосок, что вызвало сладостный девушки. Его ласки для нее были хмельнее любого вина и кружили голову.

Хлестко щёлкнула бляшка ремня, скользнула вниз молния, и к нежному лону прижалась возбужденная плоть вампира. Ее тело блаженно приняло его прикосновение, ответив выжидающим вздохом. Руки Алукарда стальной хваткой сжали бедра леди и прижали ближе к себе. Сэр Хеллсинг крепче ухватилась за брюнета и откинула голову, разрешая ему поцелуем впиться в шею.

– Ну же! – её требовательный шёпот был едва слышен. Она дрожала от волнения и ожидания действий Носферату. Тело буквально звало его, и Алукард, чуя этот зов, ответил на него. Одним резким и мощным движением он вошёл в девушку, овладев ей полностью. Интегра вскрикнула от такого напора. По плоскому животу побежало пламя удовольствия, туманя разум, мир переворачивался с ног на голову. Сам вампир обрывисто задышал и двигался очень агрессивно – все говорило об эмоциях, ураганом бушевавших в нем.

– Значит, балет?! – то ли спрашивал, то ли утверждал мужчина, рыча на ухо девушке.

– Да, – сорвалось на выдохе у той. – Хочу выбить для нас новое вооружение и пару вертолетов, – послышался сбивчивый ответ. Под прессом чувств говорить было трудно.

– Спать с ним тоже ради вертолетов планируешь, хозяйка? – злость в короле нежити бурлила раскалённой лавой. Его движения стали резче и быстрее.

– Уймись ты уже, – простонала Интегра и, изогнувшись телом, откинулась спиной на стол, чувствуя, что ослабла. Волосы белым водопадом заструились вниз до пола.

– Не знал, что ты – продажная женщина, – проговорил охрипшим от возбуждения голосом Алукард и ещё глубже вошёл в неё, отчего той пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не закричать от неожиданно подкатившей волны удовольствия.

– Это расчетливость, не более, Алукард, – кое-как смогла ответить леди Хеллсинг. – Ты знаешь, что и душой, и телом я принадлежу только тебе.

– Верно! Моя…, – чуть ли не бешено прорычал мужчина, словно хищник, отбивающий добычу.

Слова больше были не нужны. Время – отдаться удовольствию и ритму двух тел. Они вновь слились в сладостном поцелуе, а языки сплелись во влажном танце. Ощущения каждого балансировали между небом и землей. Интегра с трудом сдерживала стоны, вырывавшиеся из груди. Она была готова раствориться в этой страсти, что дарил ей вампир, в его негромком сопении носом и хрипловатых рыках. Каждый вздох, каждое прикосновение казались вечным танцем их любви, что возносил на вершину блаженства. После нескольких минут томительного ритма Интегра вдруг плотно сжала ногами бедра Алукарда, напрягшись всем телом, чувствуя, что вот-вот ее накроет волна неописуемого удовольствия. Тело девушки подрагивало. Сам брюнет тоже был на пределе, начав двигаться быстрее и глубже. Пара толчков, и его с Интегрой охватила волна расслабления и разливающейся по всему телу блаженной неги.

Леди Хеллсинг, отпустив крепкие мужские плечи, огляделась вокруг все еще затуманенным взглядом. Казалось, что вся королевская резиденция сбежалась на ее последний, громкий и надрывной стон. Однако вокруг не было ни души.

Перенеся обмякшую в руках госпожу на диван, Алукард опустился рядом и запрокинул лохматую голову на мягкую спинку мебели. Умиротворение – вот, что сейчас было в его чёрной, как сама ночь, душе. Наконец он нашёл способ доносить до этой женщины то, что чувствует в острые моменты ревности, и это было прекрасно. Обессиленная, пытавшаяся выровнять дыхание девушка опустила голову на плечо своего вампира.

– Боюсь, я не готова к подобному во время антракта в каком-нибудь туалете Ковент-Гардена, – пробормотала она.

– Боюсь, мистер «я женюсь на вас, Интегра» может не пережить это представление, – передразнивая её, ухмыльнулся Алукард, обнажая ряд острых клыков.

– Ты не исправим, – нахмурив брови, леди легко толкнула наглого графа в бок кулаком. – Нам надо уходить, – добавила она, глядя на рассыпанные по полу пуговицы, некогда пришитые к её блузке.

Уходить пришлось по-английски, а причину внезапного отъезда Интегра потом легко придумает. Без ответа останется лишь молчаливое недоумение Волтера, встретившего выходящую из машины хозяйку, укутанную в до боли знакомый красный плащ.


End file.
